In the Palace Scheming
by Honore with Shurpuff
Summary: {Fire Emblem Awakening} The Exalt of Ylisse. The Queen of Plegia. The short story of their best, and greatest prank.
1. I am the Queen

Note: this is fanfiction guys, anything belongs to their originals, etc.

* * *

Plenty of people had, over the course of the week, been approaching me with these furtive looks on their faces. I would have thought their intrusions masking a sinister purpose, had they not all been former comrades: ex-Shepherds who continued to serve at the Ylissean Court.

I wouldn't have minded these awkward meetings—characterized by silent staredowns and me shuffling my papers idly, waiting for the other party to speak—if I wasn't already pulling double work as both Queen of Plegia and Ylisse's Grandmaster.

It's been pretty hard work, mind, playing the task of sole ruler of a dead country (with all its citizens subsumed by Grima) and secret spymaster and senior strategist of a struggling country. With all the chaos that Dragon wrought, it was hard enough finding enough food for the people before they start thinking of rebellion. And that wasn't counting the local lords expecting us to take care of their ruined lands for them.

Coupled with the odd bandit uprising and keeping up with the developments of the outside world, my workload was considerably harsh. If it weren't for my eternal loyalty to Dad, may he return soon, I'd have gone with my brother to explore the world together with "my" Exalt.

Ah well. At least I had no threat of anyone rebelling in Plegia.

When Frederick came in, latest in the line of Shepherds who'd showed up without a by your leave at my chambers, I was at my wit's end. I'd just received crucial information regarding a bandit stronghold from the ever-resourceful Nah and I was just about to send a messenger bird to Stahl (who was assigned to guard that fief).

"We need to talk."

"Is that your way of addressing a Queen?" I said, my hands writing quickly on the parchment.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, and my intrusion," he said, quickly switching his demeanor. "But there is something I must discuss with you, Your Worship." Wait, could he acting sarcastic? It's always hard to tell with this guy.

"Fine," I said, waving my hand. I put down the quill, gestured for him to sit, crossed my fingers, and prepared myself for three to five minutes of awkward glances, pensive looks and relative silence.

"It's about Chrom," he said without preamble, once he settled in. "I believe he's found somebody else."

My hands constricted so quickly my fingers bent back. Fighting to control my expression, I asked him, pain-laden voice and all, "Are... you... sure...?"

He nodded solemnly. "The worst part of it is that he refuses to tell anyone. Even me."

"Is that so...? And is that why I've been receiving these calls from you guys? Hmm... Good one, Frederick. You're the only one to be able to breach the topic. Maybe you should've gone first huh? Anyway, how do you figure that's the case?"

"He shaved his beard."

I slapped a hand on the table. Now I'm chuckling. "Oh sweet Naga."

Since Grima's death, as I'd said, it was all we could do to keep Ylisse stable. Mouths to feed, egos to placate, and certain uncooperative barons to kick out. Chrom even had to disband the Shepherds, but not before awarding the ones with ties to Ylisse titles ripped from the aforementioned lords. Vaike's the only one loudly uncomfortable with his boon.

This has to be said: Chrom's inexhaustible energy had kept us going through those times. Whether through word or action, he steered us straight and true, and we did our best to reciprocate. It was thanks to him that Ylisse didn't degrade into civil war.

And then, about a year ago, his wife died. A malevolent illness took the Lady Sharla, forcing her to bed for a few weeks. Then winter came, and she was lost, leaving a grieving Exalt and a motherless Lucina.

That was the only other time the rest of the future kids came back to the capital. Lucina did her best comforting Chrom, as everyone looked on, suddenly and sharply aware of the mortality that exists even when free of the shadow of an evil god. Or something. Honestly, I hadn't been paying attention to everyone that time.

We trusted Chrom to be able to pull through. Through the desperate times as the Shepherds, we'd soldered through under his shining leadership. We'd grow strong even through adversity. But whatever had kept him going then seemed to have failed him. As the months wore on since her funeral, Chrom held fewer parties, received fewer audiences (instead letting Frederick or some other delegate do the work), went out on fewer patrols, and all but neglected little Lucina.

He'd even grown a beard.

It was only a few weeks past that it then all changed. It was unmistakeable: the spring to his step, the smile on his lips, the joy in his words. He'd even shaved! Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Exalt had come back, and was better than ever. But what had happened?

Everyone speculated. It had been a very abrupt change. It was a hotly debated topic at court. Chrom continued to be silently happy, without giving away any indication for his change in demeanor. Some even pointed to a bout of insanity.

The "Shepherd" faction seemed as curious as the rest. It was the reason for all the visits. As for myself? Busy, as I've said. All good for Chrom to pull himself off his funk, but until he takes back managing the logistics of keeping this realm running, I won't be pulled from my chambers unless I'm hungry or Dad comes back.

Back to the present conversation, I leaned back on the chair to stretch my sore behind. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep. "So why have you come to me?"

"We... well, I won't lie to you, _I'm_ asking as Chrom's friend—I'd just like to know if _you_ knew something about it. I and everyone else thought it strange you didn't offer your own opinion, much less speculate, leading most of us to think that perhaps you already knew, and for some reason are withholding the information."

"I ain't supposed to be the spymaster, Frederick," I replied, shaking my head. "Bad form for the nation's strategist to also be the one holding the spies in check." Well, that was a half-truth, and both of us knew it. There was never a true spymaster position in Ylisse, and if there had been on Emmeryn's time, they'd either been killed or refused to offer their services. It was then decided to put me on the job, in an unofficial manner, thus technically making me juggle three frigging duties at the same time.

(I objected, for the same reason that I just mentioned. If ever I'd turn traitor I know the first person I'll gloat over, and he's standing right in front of me.)

"But surely you must have some indication. Does His Majesty not communicate with you?"

"Only about official business. I've drawn him into chit-chat after, but he never takes the bait." I tapped my cheek. "Maybe I'm lacking that womanly charisma... Naga knows I'm yet young, even as Queen." I snorted, then addressed the other concern. "I did offer my speculation. Somehow, it's all Tharja's fault."

"Tharja?" Frederick said, eyebrows raised. It's a testament to the bonds forged as comrades that this new Frederick didn't immediately storm out to call for a manhunt for the elusive witch. Now he's giving her the benefit of the doubt. "I was under the impression magics like hers had _negative_ effects. Chrom's happier than a songbird in spring."

I held up a finger. "Dark or light, you mark my words there's magic afoot in the palace, and in its center is our dear Exalt."

He shook his head. "If it was Tharja, then it would mean there's a ploy involving you, my Queen. Because I'd wager that even now that witch works for the benefit of Robin. In this case, without him, she's working for your sake instead."

"Or Gerome's sake," I said, rolling my eyes. "And if she did still feel that way, shouldn't I be instead watching out for any assassination attempts? I ain't just Dad's daughter; I'm a child of the greatest wyvern rider from Valm too. She's got to bear a grudge against me just for existing." Not that I didn't know where she was. Noire had tagged along with her mother, and the former continued to give me reports on their whereabouts. I'm the "spymaster" after all.

Frederick shrugged. "Tharja aside, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you about. I thank you for reminding me, with our talk of that witch." He sunk his voice to a conspiratorial level.

"I believe milord has found someone among the Shepherds." My eyebrows twitched. Here it comes—a very unpleasant topic. "I hesitate to suspect anyone from our own group, but for the sake of everyone's sanity, and milord's continued prosperity, _I_ have to know."

"If it _is_ one of the Shepherds, then it's highly unusual," I said, eyes glazed over from thought. "'Cause all of them visited me this week."

"But you yourself said that no one else had breached the topic," Frederick pointed out. "If milord's new beloved had been standing here then of course they'd be hard-pressed to talk with you about it, knowing your... reputation. They'd be afraid you were going to find out."

"Hey, don't say things that make me look bad," I said ruefully. Watching the distinct tells from people's body language and forming observations from them had been ingrained into me by Dad—both versions of him. Everyone who wanted to play the games at court absolutely had to learn to survive. All to protect Chrom, of course, who may or may not have undergone the same. "Though this does put some mud on your otherwise pristine assumption, Frederick. I did say _everyone_ looked as hesitant as maidens in love." Even the men—uh-oh.

"I can't fathom why they'd be worried," Frederick continued. "It is not as if anyone would condemn them. Everyone'd be a bit angry, true, because why bother to conceal it? But in the end, we'd all wish them happiness." His nodded at me significantly. "And they did a masterful job if they concealed it from you, oh wise Grandmaster."

"And now you're trying to rile me up with that barb," I said, sighing. I put my chin on top of my entwined fingers, thinking. In theory, nothing should escape my notice. I know what everyone in Chrom's court is up to: from the sordid, but basic affairs to the careless, but dangerous whispers of dissension. This is why I keep working hard—it enables me to stay updated on anything and everything in order to ensure the stability of Chrom's reign. This was Dad's charge to me, this is what my "Exalt" pleaded me to do, and this I _will_ do.

So it was unusual that I hadn't gotten wind of Chrom's new lady love. And Frederick, despite our recent conversation, was drilling me for the reason why.

"No no, I'm not challenging you," Frederick assured me. He continued, emphasizing each word carefully, "I'm asking, nay, pleading, as a former Shepherd to another: who was Lucina's mother?"

Ah. He finally got to the meat of his interrogation. A question that none of us kids from the future had ever answered, not out of spite, but necessity. We'd made a promise at the start, before we made contact with our parents, that we'd preserve our world in ourselves; and that no matter what happened in _this_ world, we'd never take steps to interfere in anyone's life.

Lucina was the most vehement with this. And I can totally understand.

I'm not the one who travelled back in time to watch one's father marry another.

I'm not the one who has had another different version of her born.

Rather than grieve, she chose to hide the truth. And we, loyal subjects of the Exalt, would do the same.

Heck, near everyone else's moms never married their dads. And some of the dads had already found someone else, even someone not of the Shepherds. Like Ricken, or Vaike.

Only Gerome and I lucked out. Well, at first I could only remember Dad, but that got fixed. Before long our family had been well and truly reunited. But then again, Dad had gotten himself god-killed by his best friend.

The older Shepherds only knew part of this truth. I don't know how they felt, realizing after Grima's defeat that these children would never be born in this world. And then said children disappeared after the final battle, only keeping in touch via the nascent Queen of Plegia.

But I know how each of us felt, when we stood before the goddess. This was part of Naga's more unfortunate stipulations, that in the process of saving the future, the past we'd change would leave us with unhappiness in the end. Having averted this, Gerome would continue to support Lucina with all his might, and I would shoulder the burden of Grandmaster.

I leaned back on the chair. "The Lady Sharla," I said.

"Forgive me, my Queen, but you cannot fool these eyes," Frederick said, grimacing. "I've kept my peace: then, it was to preserve our morale. After, it was to preserve the status quo. But now, the truth must out. 'A child finds its parents not just in the color of her hair'. I was taught this, and I believe it to be true. The Lady Sharla was never your Exalt's mother."

"I'm sorry, Frederick," I said quietly. "But that's my answer."

Despite the rejection, Frederick's face didn't fall. "Are you not curious, then, to find out if Naga has put fate on the right path? To confirm if Chrom's new love is your Exalt's rightful mother?"

I think I know where he's going with this. This was his indirect way of asking me to help find out the identity of the mystery woman. "Hmph. Ack, you're very persistent, Frederick. I hate to admit it, but it's true. I don't know who the mystery woman is. And this has made me _veeery_ curious." I gestured outside the window. "It's made _them_ curious too. Lucina hasn't heard from her father in a while. I've been trying to reassure them that nothing's afoot."

"So you'll help us...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since you guys are so keen on it. You guys sure love your intrigues."

"Not as much as you, oh Queen." His mouth curled into a small smile.

"I take it you are speaking independently now, and not as part of the 'faction'?"

"Yes."

"So you would prefer if _you_ got the news first?"

"That is acceptable."

I bid him goodbye, feeling, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, that I was conspiring against the Exalt.

Then, when I was sure the door was closed and not likely to open abruptly, I grinned to myself.

* * *

"You didn't hear it from me, but Sully's unit has been covering up their leader's absence for a while..."

"Why that two-faced...! And she had the gall to suggest that _I_ was the one!" Maribelle said.

I shrugged. "'Twould be unwise to base our conviction on something unverified—"

She'd already left before I could finish.

* * *

"Maribelle?" They exclaimed.

"It's a good match," I mused. "I'm not sure if they intended it that way, though..."

"That bitch..." Sully said, running out the door. Vaike followed.

"Ah! Wait, you two!" Ricken cried. He turned to me. "I'm sorry about this, Morgan. But thanks for the information."

"It's not yet proven, you know, so don't jump to oh he's gone." I blew flaked wax from the table.

* * *

"Nowi?" asked Stahl. "But isn't she all the way in Valm, with Panne and Tiki?"

"Think, Stahl," I said, holding up a finger. "Who was it who said that she was?"

Stahl's eyes widened. "It was Chrom..."

* * *

"I admit, it seems logical," Cordelia murmured.

"My pardons, what was that?"

She seemingly ignored me, her voice a literal flood, "...After all, they did have that moment at the start of the war long ago... and everyone first thought it'd lead to something, everyone could 'see' it, but then things happened and Sumia found pegasi and Chrom found Sharla, which _should_ have been fortuitous, but..."

I cleared my throat, took the quill out of the well, then bent down my head to finish the letter.

* * *

Sumia said nothing, merely picking the petals from flower after flower. When she was done with one, she pulled another from her pocket. She'd alredy gone through six.

It was a bit mesmerizing watching her like this, like watching Galeforce or Matron Minerva sniff around on the ground like a dog.

Then she broke down in tears. "I'm so happy... my two best friends... Cordelia, congratulations...!"

* * *

"Eh? Miriel? But that's so..." Lissa trailed off, waving her hands as if to catch her words.

"So?"

"So... mellow. So basic. Like comparing Chrom to a footsoldier. I mean..." Lissa's face scrunched up in thought. "Not that I have anything against Miriel, or darling Laurent, but she's like that, you know? You know what I'm getting at, Morgan? Right? Forget a whole different level, she lives in a different world!"

I twirl the feather onto my cheek, humming in thought. "Maybe that's how love works?"

"If anything," Lissa said with an annoyed look, waggling her eyebrows. "Our Archmage's probably got a little 'something something' under the covers that really excited brother, eh? A little 'oomph' down there that makes brother scream? A little magical enhancement? A little drop of youth potion, huh? She prob'ly researched a heckuva lot of techniques, huh? Prob'ly mastered them in her spare time, what a crafty woman!"

"... Please stop talking like an old geezer, Lissa. Dad's image of you will surely crumble..."

* * *

Frederick looked down at the paper.

"Tharja," he said flatly.

"Yep."

He looked suspiciously at me. "Didn't you say she was over near the Western Isles with Noire?"

"I was surprised too. But apparently, there's some forbidden magic that can allow instantaneous travel over a wide distance. It must obviously be how they managed this affair... I admit it would be a boon for us if we can replicate such arts, but it might reasonably take time and who knows what else..."

* * *

"Olivia," I said seriously.

"Yes?" Apparently my demeanor made her assume something serious was going on. She straightened in her seat.

"This must be kept a secret. From everyone. Most especially the Khans. Most especially Basilio."

"I understand."

I sighed, pausing for a bit before continuing on. "It is imperative for both our countries that it remains a secret. I don't know what role you play in Ferox, but I assume it's a bit similar to mine. You understand the stakes if it becomes public. We must both ensure it doesn't happen."

Olivia said nothing, but I could see determination in her eyes.

"This concerns Chrom and Lon'qu's secret affair..."

* * *

"Milady, I..." Upon seeing the lady Emmeryn's sweet smile, I faltered.

"Yes...?" She turned her pale, beautiful face towards me.

"It's nothing, milady," I said. I left her room, throwing away the practiced speech in my mind, that her dear little brother had bridged two continents by wishing to marry the venerable Say'ri.

Even I can admit it's a bit too much, both for her and myself. The Lady Emmeryn's a little tightly wound bear trap that can snare me better than even Donnel's best, and if I don't step lightly then it's curtains for the Queen.

Well, even without Emmeryn, I've still got a grand charade already working behind the scenes. A wonderful, beautiful setup.

Of _course_ I knew the key to Chrom's happiness. And it wasn't some sordid love affair.

But let them assume that, and we can have some fun. Let them come piecemeal to my chambers over a week or two, expressing their concerns. Let them think they're the only ones of their faction who got around to talking about it, that the others never mentioned it.

Let them assume the worst, accept the sprinkled bait for what it is and be trapped accordingly.

I resist the urge to laugh hysterically then and there in the hall. Some nosy guards are right over there in the corner, ready to report me to whoever master they serve.

Instead, I settle for a smile. There. Good. I'm ever the smiler.

Time for the grand finale.

* * *

"I can sense your hand in this, Morgan," my brother said. We stood on the balcony overlooking the hall, where most of the party's invited guests gathered. Gerome gestured to them below for emphasis. "The ability to sow discord amongst one's fellows is something only a demon could master. If I didn't know better, I'd say your potential is higher than even Grima's."

"Don't tease your little sister, brother," I said, punching him lightly. "But thanks for the compliment, even if it's for the wrong thing."

"I wasn't really complimenting you," brother said sourly. "But I am looking forward to the effect your actions will take, little sister. Even as a 'Queen', do you think you can survive the ire of the group that took down a god?"

"Hmph. I'm not sure I appreciate what you imply, soldier. As this throne's only other claimant, I hereby banish you from the domains of this kingdom!"

"Did you seriously not think I would see through it?" Gerome continued, ignoring me. "I may have grown more under mother's shadow, Morgan, just as you under father's, but remember that he _did_ teach me." His lips curled into a smirk. "And I can see your scheme as plain as the sun."

Good grief.

A week ago, the Exalt sent a summons to those who could come: there would be an important announcement. Those who knew of Chrom's rapid changes thought they had an inkling of why.

Near all the children had come, as well as some of the Shepherds from the other countries. Obviously, Dad couldn't come, and Mom was somewhere out there with my and brother's younger selves. Virion, Tiki and Say'ri extended their apologies across the ocean, Walhart and Gangrel's from the grave, Yen'fay's across dimensions.

Lon'qu had been forbidden to come by the Khans, for whatever reason. The Khans, honorary Shepherds, also declined politely.

It was supposed to be a heartwarming reunion of old comrades, where one could swap stories and catch up with the rest. To reminisce of both the bitter and the sweet, to take courage in a new tomorrow...

It was also a chance for chaos to erupt.

Those who thought they "knew" regarded their subjects uncomfortably. It's created a delightful web of awkwardness, compounded by the fact that they'd think their subjects acting strange was because of what I'd told them, because they thought their suspicions true. Frederick was in real form there, frowning in the direction of Noire and Tharja's table all throughout.

Then it would end with Chrom's "official" announcement. They'd surely be upset, true, but at least I have the satisfaction of having pulled off a masterpiece. I'd surely treasure this for a long time.

...Though, does this make me a terrible person?

Gerome sighed. "Well, it's not like it matters in the long run. It's not my place anymore to scold you if you do anything wrong, or stupid."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't be so cruel, brother."

Gerome "hmphed", stalking off to the windows.

I grinned to myself. For all his big talk, he probably still hasn't grasped the greater plot. It seems he didn't learn enough from Dad. Poor thing.

Oh, mustn't grin. I wiped it off my face. It'll just make me look like some evil maniac.

I glanced down towards the empty table, which had been reserved for the Exalt. The ex-beardo's late for some reason. Well, prolonging this situation isn't so bad.


	2. Brother's Interlude

"It's been bugging me..." I heard Cynthia say when I went back to the party floor. "But isn't everyone just a bit tense? It's so high-tension that I can't even drink this in peace!"

"Maybe they're all distracted by something..." Noire said doubtfully, casting her eyes around the room. "This feels like camping in the middle of a march..."

"Perhaps this means they _know_?" Nah wondered. Everyone was gathered at one table. Without the presence of Chrom at his table, Lucina had no choice but to bring a seat over. Little Lucina sat atop her, goggling at all the faces above.

This was turning troublesome. What I'd thought to be a simple gathering of old comrades has turned into a witch's boiling pot. I looked up at the witch herself lurking in the upper balcony. She couldn't completely hide the smirk from her face. For a person tasked to hold Ylisse together from the shadows, she sure could get childish.

If it weren't for my old memories of Minervykins carrying mother over to the healer's house, from where mother emerged holding a bundle that was to become that witch, I'd have thought we didn't share blood at all. I wouldn't have blinked if someone told me Morgan had been Tharja's, or even the Lady Lissa's daughter.

It was an older brother's duty to rein in an unruly sibling. This was especially true of Morgan, whom even Father personally placed in my care—both in our world and in here. I don't doubt that he sensed her latent instinct for mischief if the opportunity presented itself. He wanted me to watch over her, to make sure an idle prank did not become a nation-ending conspiracy. As this now appeared to be. But mostly, to make sure she grew up.

This foolish scheme was no doubt hatched months ago, when we'd circulated some good news amongst ourselves, to be kept a secret from our mothers and our comrades until a better time. Thinking back, it was already a mistake letting Morgan know, as she couldn't resist exploiting her unique position as spymaster to her own ends.

Spearing a small bone through his teeth, Brady said, "Ain't gonna be much of an announcement without Chrom here. Let's just everyone wait for a sec."

I crossed glances with Lucina, whose piercing gaze never faltered, even after effectively giving up her claim to the one sitting atop her lap. She tilted her head in inquiry, to which I had to reply.

"Unfortunately, I know what's going on. It's my sister again," I announced, sighing. Everyone looked at me.

"You sure? But wasn't it Morgan's idea to organize... this..." Kjelle trailed off, eyes widening.

"Curses," said Owain. "To think this Imperial Eye wasn't able to see through the the fine web the spider spun—" I saw the mug in his hand. "Old" Owain, the delusional one, rarely came out anymore, except when he was drunk.

"No, it's not like you would've seen it..." said Inigo. "I mean, it's Morgan right? The moment you realize it, it's already too late. You're already down the pit trap, waist-deep in horse dung."

"Or an anteater colony," Yarne said, picking at the greens on his plate.

"I think you mean an ant colony," Laurent corrected.

"No, an anteater colony," Yarne insisted. "Or 'nest' or whatever. Anteaters were literally down there."

"...But the creatures do not form colonies..."

"The only one who could've seen it," Severa said, ignoring the brewing argument and pointed lazily at me. "Didn't."

I frowned. "I can't even predict the weather. And there is more to that idiot than mere tempests."

"Well said, comrade!" Owain exclaimed, then burped.

"While it's true that Morgan is unpredictable," Lucina now said, a smile sent my way. As Exalt, her voice had the peculiar quality of making people listen. "Calling someone an idiot certainly isn't gracious at all, isn't it?"

I blanched, then tilted my head. "My apologies, that was uncalled for." Inigo patted my shoulder patronizingly. I shrugged his hand off. What would he know?

This wasn't good. Now that I've revealed Morgan's hand in this situation, even this table's mood had gone down. What was once an oasis has now been overtaken by this charged, awkward atmosphere pervading the room.

Where was Minerva when you needed her?

"Blast it Morgan, enough with the jokes!" Someone shouted. Little Lucina ducked under the table. Everyone else looked towards the direction of the voice.

Frederick had stood up from his seat, having upset the table furnishings in his rage. Stahl and Kellam held his arms back, restraining him. Morgan stood before their table, blissfully oblivious to the knight's anger.

I didn't need Lucina's bark of "Gerome!" to instantly rush over there.

"... know what you're talking about," I heard her say when I came over. "I _did_ say they rumors."

Frederick's voice echoed through the room. "Even a fool could see through those lies. If it had stopped there, then it would have been fine. But you had the gall to spread those lies, involving everyone here! This is no simple prank anymore, Morgan! This is wretched mud-slinging! You're no better than Chrom's courtiers!"

"Calm down, Frederick," she said, her hauteur intact. "It was not my intention to deliberately misdirect anyone." She blew on her fingertips. "But you all kept insisting on an answer, an answer I couldn't possibly give, so..."

"So you tricked us," said Cordelia, indignant. "You could have chosen to speak nothing at all, Morgan. And yet you decided to do this." Everyone gathered around the table began to murmur, either staring disappointedly or angrily. I glanced askance at Morgan, who still looked completely unperturbed by the hostility. _You reap what you sow, sister_. _It's time to apologize_.

A hand laid on my shoulder. "Everyone," Lucina announced, her voice loud enough to quell the noise. "It appears we here are completely missing the point. What has gotten everyone so upset? And what role did Morgan play in it?"

Morgan snorted self-satisfyingly. "Well you see, dear Exalt—"

"Please let someone else, speak, Morgan." The way Lucina said it was in such a way that Morgan literally bit her tongue and stopped.

Maribelle, looking on the verge of a very strong headache, sighed. "It has been a long month, you understand. Your Father, Chrom, had us all worried for not being himself."

"Not being himself? Is he sick?"

"One might call it that, but nay, not sick of the physical manner. Ah, what word can best... oh, perhaps I can simply call it _lethargy._ All his energy seemingly sapped, Lucina, and we thought it would spell doom for the kingdom." Some of the Shepherds nodded assent.

Lucina seemed to consider this seriously, before turning to gesture at a glowering Morgan. "Then, how does the Queen of Plegia enter the picture?"

Maribelle covered her mouth and coughed, then looked to the side, as if hesitant to answer. I could tell her face had reddened, although I had no idea why. When Maribelle didn't answer immediately, Frederick spoke.

"We believed, that after Lady Sharle, milord would be better. He didn't. Not for a long stretch of months. In fact, I am even surprised, milady, that you only now learned of this." He looked pointedly at Morgan. "I had thought you were aware."

Morgan "hmphed", and then opened her mouth to answer. She could have, had not my hand instantly slapped itself over her lips. "Mrgr!"

We glared silently at each other.

"...surprised when it all changed not too long ago," Frederick continued. "We thought of many other possibilities, but the one major answer we kept thinking of was that your father had found..." Here he hesitated, "—someone else."

"It is alright," Lucina said with earnest sincerity. "I expect my Father to be happy, same as everyone. Besides, it is not like Lucina won't be loved."

"Well, we all naturally thought Morgan would know." Maribelle, regaining some of her composure, shot my sister a venomous look. "But we were all misled, led to think that... to think that..."

"To think differently," Frederick completed. I rather suspect what they actually thought was something completely different. "In retrospect, the mere suggestion that Chrom was having an affair with Tharja was already suspicious in itself."

"What?" Someone near-shrieked from behind the crowd.

"Great, now I need to calm her down before she hexes everyone..." I heard Noire say beside me.

"Ah, I see," I now said, to fill the silence. I slapped a hand on top of Morgan's head, squeezing it as if it were an orange. "Everything fits now." Morgan slapped me away. Before she could speak, I yet again sucked her into a gentle headlock.

Looking down at her livid expression, I then realized I haven't done this in over ten years.

"Shush, 'Queen'. This is your punishment: to let someone else close the curtains over this farce of yours." I nodded at Lucina, then continued in a louder voice. "We all feel that you should know, right now, the real reason behind the change in Chrom's behavior. As he already knows, it wouldn't hurt to tell you all." A stray thought came to me: if Chrom had known all along, then why didn't he tell the others? It disappeared when Lucina stepped up the stand beside me.

"I'm getting married," she announced.

Silence. Then that side of the room erupted into cheers. The gloom and suspicion had been blasted away with just those three words. Most of the women suddenly surged forward to surround Lucina.

"Congratulations!" "Good for you, you two!" "Really? I can't believe it!"

"Hmph," Frederick said wryly, nodding at me. "Congratulations. I can see why milord would be happy."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?" Then, suddenly realizing, ignoring Morgan going into peals of laughter, I waved my hands desperately. "Wait. No! No! You misunderstand. I'm not the one!"

Another moment of silence. "Huh?" The collective of well-wishers gasped.

"It's none of us," Brady said flatly.

"Not even the ladies," Severa said.

"It's someone from Valm," Lucina said, cheeks rosy red. "Someone I met."

"Ehh? It couldn't be Virion, right?" Lissa said.

"Chrom wouldn't'a been happy," Sully pointed out.

The room had again erupted into a frenzy. I backed off from the storm of female bonding. I turned to Morgan, shaking my head.

"Happy now?" she said ruefully. "You all ruined the climax."

I smacked her lightly. "Be glad the Exalt was here to sprinkle dirt on the fire you started. And also," I straightened, looking back at the rest of the Shepherds. "This isn't over. This is going to bite you hard little sister. I hope you're ready to weather the storm."

"It was worth it," she asserted. "And I can write all the apologies, give out all the gifts, do an unlimited amount of favors if I have to. I can honestly say it was worth it."

"Hey, it's Chrom," someone said. I turned to look, and there was Lucina's father, garbed in the most formal of Ylissean suits. He smiled openly, though his eyes carried a question at the mess of people gathered onto one table. He descended the steps carefully, greeting each person with a silent smile.

"Good to see everyone... well, mostly everyone." The noise quited down as everyone regarded the star of the party. "Before we begin, I have a very important announcement to make."


	3. Curtainfall

In retrospect, perhaps the plot would have been better served if I'd let it simmer for a few more weeks. But circumstances were out of my hands. Chrom was getting impatient for holding off the news for almost six months (enough time for a child to be conceived, he surmised), and my fellow future warriors would have gotten suspicious.

So the party had to be held, in the end I—reluctantly—gave the reins of the scheme to Lucina and my idiot brother, and all's well that ends well. Our Exalt's Consort has been found, and Chrom was finally able to publicly declare his happiness and the root thereof.

There was still the matter of hurt feelings, of course, but as I am still Grandmaster, and knowing the amount of work I had yet to do, I full expected to work on _that_ as I went. Whatever Gerome thinks, my hands are clean enough: I didn't _really_ say this or that had been Chrom's secret.

... Though I might have to stave off the odd visit down to the barracks. No more strolls up in the battlements, near where the pegasi practiced. No more appearing at court, standing in the crowd, where I might get stabbed. No more sleeping soundly in my own bedroom that would be easily infiltrated and liable to be enchanted, hexed and cursed to the Void.

Yes, maybe I should think of going into hiding.

But for now, we had a party. (From now on I needed to watch what I was eating or drinking) Everyone took turns interrogating Lucina, asking about the man she'd grown to like. Some of them continued to express surprise that big brother hadn't been the one, and I can feel a bit of revenge from seeing the hapless look on his face. Take that, spoilsport. He'd ended up guessing the gist of my scheme too, which was surprising. Maybe Dad did teach him well.

"... What did she tell you?" Chrom asked, spearing several meats with a skewer.

"She told me... that you've been seeing Tharja," Frederick said, a little sheepishly.

Chrom snorted and I raised a hand to cover a snigger. Frederick, rarely able to admonish his lord, resorted to glaring at me.

"Really? What on earth would make you believe that? Not..." Chrom cleared his throat, then surreptitiously checked his surroundings. "Not that she isn't a good woman, of course, but _me_ and Tharja? Even Kellam would be a better match."

"In this strange world, milord," Frederick said, gesturing to the crowd surrounding our Exalt. "Anything can happen."

"True enough."

"I am very sorry for putting you in that position, Frederick," I said, toying with the glass in my hand. No sense in drinking something a serving girl gave me, there were a couple dozen ways that something could be slipped into it. "I honestly didn't expect it to go that far. And here, I also had to keep the secret." I elbowed Chrom.

Chrom shook his head. "This chaos you wrought almost brought down a nation." He tilted his cup at Frederick. "It's a good thing we Shepherds have cooler heads than that."

"Thank you, milord."

"And I _did_ stop," I said. "Or, I was supposed to. Today, I mean. Before Gerome had to butt in."

"Speaking of Gerome," Frederick said, glancing at the brother. "I'm honestly surprised _he's_ not milady's betrothed. He has been her companion for the past two years."

"They're best friends," I said soberly. I shared a look with Chrom. "And that will no doubt continue even after our Exalt's settled in."

"It's a good thing he chastised you. That's how a brother must be. Why, it reminds me of myself and Lissa. She could get extremely unpleasant from time to time." Chrom reached up and caught the thrown plate deftly. We glanced towards the crowd, where Lissa had already turned her back.

I grabbed a lump of lint from my pockets, kneaded it into a small ball, then flicked it at stupid's head. Without even glancing my way, stupid quickly grabbed the nearest person—Owain—and stuck him in the way of the projectile. It made a dull _thump_.

Chrom cleared his throat. "So, lesson learned."

"Never trust your own spymaster?" Frederick said bitterly.

"Ooh, or never judge a rumor by the level of calumny involved," I ventured, nibbling delicately on the meal. I'd served it myself but there's always that chance...

There was a silence. Realizing that Chrom hadn't continued, I looked up from my plate. Chrom had a peculiar smirk on his face.

"What I meant was that it's going to take something more than Frederick, the Shepherds, a big brother, or your friends, to rein in The Grandmaster," he said.

Puzzled, I tilted my head, scowling at him. I could sense that the smiling ex-beardo was building up to something.

"You maybe might need..." I felt a hand on my right shoulder. When I turned to look, ice froze the depths of my belly.

The greatest wyvern rider ever smiled down at me.

"A mother. And..."

A hand on my left. Trembling, my heart pounding fast, I craned my neck.

"...a father."

History's greatest tactician stood there, smiling in that half-frown he always had, when faced with a difficult problem.

"Yo, Morgan. Hope you haven't gone to much mischief in our absence," Dad said, voice laced with good humor.

"It can't be helped, dear," said Mom, beaming. "Even little Morgan's learned to annoy her big brother so."

"Oh, that's interesting," Chrom said. The dastard was grinning widely at me now.

Both hands squeezed tighter.

"And that's why all children need a guiding hand, even when grown," Mom continued.

"So, young one, what have you been up to?" Dad asked. "I'd... suuuuurely love to hear the details."

"Dad's here!" the cry exploded from my lips. Before I could even stand, I felt a whooshing sensation, and then darkness took me.

I have to admit, Chrom got me good.

I won't go into the details of myself waking up and bouncing off the walls when I acknowledged that I hadn't been dreaming. It turned into a grand party thereafter, where even the stoic brother of mine got in a few more drinks than the usual and even dared to flirt with Severa and her mother.

I can't encapsulate everything I ever felt upon seeing my dear loves again into a few words. But I was maaaajorly happy. Happier, even, than planning some petty prank. 'Course, I cried through most of our reunion, and little Gerome didn't stop pinching me, but I could never stop saying "Dad, Dad" and "Mom, Mom".

Turned out that the couple had been travelling around the world since Dad's reappearance—which was over a month ago. With Minerva's speed, they'd have made it here in less than a week, but they took the time to catch up, doing the stuff that long-lost lovers, now reunited, did.

They told Chrom about it first though, and the dastard used the opportunity to pull one over me, the Shepherds, even the children. Older Gerome was so bowled by the surprise that, as I mentioned, he downed several drinks and got Cordelia and child blushing with his casual advances.

I'm satisfied now. I can die peacefully—or not, since I still have work to do. Lesser now, depending on how much Dad wants to take. With the lack of crazy monarchs and conquerors and death-dealing dragons, I think we could clear all my backlogged issues in a week. Well, there was mention of appointing a new position in court: Chancellor. Details, details. That could wait until the next day.

Well, that's that.

The end.

I mean, there's nothing else...

Well, there _is_ a tiny little thing.

Technically, the Shepherd faction had been right. Chrom indeed got better, but it wasn't because of Dad, or because of his daughter's engagement.

To continue: I don't remember the end of the party; it was all a meaningless, misty blur. Next thing I know I'm waking up at my bed, to the sound of Chrom chiding me for oversleeping.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting up. I looked down to see I was still clothed in my party wear.

"Past time for the daily audience," he replied, looking a little bit disgruntled in his formal Exalt wear.

"You're holding them again?" I asked, yawning. I began unfastening my clothes.

"Well, this is kind of important. The Grandmaster that over half those nobles had been familiar with just came back. Robin is a war hero too, so there's that. We're going to get complaints if we delay the reveal, unlike my friends."

I sniffed. "Aww, they don't have need for their fill-in Grandmaster now? How positively evil." I grabbed some scents and oils and began rubbing them all over my skin.

He passed me a fresh set of clothes. "Come, don't say that. Ylisse counts itself lucky that we have two capable Grandmasters. I don't think the people will begrudge us that."

When he leaned down to arrange the wrinkled covers, I quickly hooked my hands around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away, I licked my lips and winked. "Will they begrudge us this?"

Chrom rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from my hands to tidy the covers. "I must insist on a plan to tell Robin—and, of course, everyone else—about this. I don't want civil war on my hands if the poor guy snaps."

"Ugh, you are just the least romantic guy in all the Shepherds," I complained, rolling out of bed to stretch my tired arms upward. "Don't worry. I'm the Queen now. It's a strategic alliance with a former belligerent nation. If Dad weren't Dad, then he'd at least understand that. Luckily, he is Dad, so he'll probably just try to trip you up in the garden. That's what I'd do to the guy who marries my daughter. That's what I'm going to do when Lucina gets her betrothed here."

Like a lunging snake his head rounded the bedpost and went for my mouth. We only managed to graze lips, as I pushed his head away in the same rude manner he did to me. Chrom clucked his tongue. "It's a good thing Lucina inherited none of your impishness. I shudder to think what the other world's me would've done with two of you bouncing around with your schemes."

I stepped towards the window. The sun was just about to touch down on the trainees practicing at the barracks. "I'm guessing it would've been a fun place to be," I said.

He tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and gripped his body in a fierce hug. His arms came down around me. The warmth, the emotions, almost made me want to cry.

"You know, our Lucina's going to be married, my Queen. Maybe we should, now."

"Maybe." I sighed, wiping the water-that's-definitely-not-tears into his clothes. "Maybe."

Then, an idea occured to me.

"I can practically _feel_ your grin, love." He squeezed tighter. "No more schemes for a while, are we clear? I can't have all my friends distrusting my once and future wife." My chest felt like a furnace blowing steam to my cheeks. "Do you understand? Let's just do it normally."

(Fool! This next plan will be greater than the last. And you will beg for forgiveness after I'm done with you. No one pulls _anything_ over the Queen of Plegia!)

I looked up at him, closing my eyes when he dipped down for a quick, deep kiss. When we separated, he whispered, "Me and Lon'qu, huh? Have you always had that fantasy?"

I blew onto his eyes. "Before _this_ I was always rooting for you and Cordelia. The Lon'qu thing's kind of Noire's fantasy."

"Understandable. I also always thought you would've paired up nicely with Gerome. If, you know, you weren't siblings."

"Perhaps in another world, dear."

Sighing, he pressed his forehead onto mine. "Father-in-law's going to kill me, isn't he?"

I raised a brow "...Maybe."

(Then again, I do love this beardo. So... eh, forget it.)

* * *

Author's Note: Completed this game at the start of the year, wrote this some weeks later, only now gotten to actually posting.

It was an interesting time-waster, though at the start I didn't know about the second generation thing, until my second playthrough. The thought then occurred to me that if one introduces the idea of multiple worlds in a narrative, then literally _anything_ is possible-not like fanfiction has much restriction, mind, but imagination can only be stretched so far before it snaps. So here is my take on it.

In any case, that's it for this story and the game.

Hope you enjoyed!

Merlin


End file.
